All guys aren't dogs
by JessiMarie1307
Summary: 2 years ago, Bella left Forks after Jacob broke her heart on the night of their Senior Prom. When she returns to her hometown, will she be overwhelmed by the painful memories or will a bronze-haired boy teach her that not all guys are like Jake?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Duh :]**

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I lay back against the bed that I had slept in for the past seven months, I found it hard to block out the thoughts I wished could be pushed back like I had done so many times before. Repressing memories was a talent of mine considering I always seemed to need it no matter how perfect my life was. The reason for my difficulty at this particular moment is because for the first time since I arrived, my father's house was completely quiet. It was the type of silence I had longed for upon my return to this house, but now wished could be filled with some noise, any noise. I hadn't known this type of silence since before I had decided to leave my mother's house so she could travel with my new step-father, Phil. This was back when my eccentric mother went out on her dates with Phil and didn't come home until late hours. A time when life was easier and every street I walked down held nothing but good memories. A time before the disasters of 2005 happened. The time when I never felt alone.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first FanFic so I'm wondering: Should I continue? I've already got quite a few chapters written if you guys want me to continue writing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Blahblahblahblah. I don't own Twilight.****  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Welcome to hell_, I thought. Why had I been stupid enough to come here expecting everything to feel different? I felt the same as every time I had been in this airport. _At least I'm comfortable_. I had decided to wear my favorite outfit for cold weather: my warmest coat, gray denim skinny jeans, comfy boots, and my favorite white scarf. I searched through the crowd for the brown hair that belonged to Charlie, but couldn't see him anywhere.

_Maybe he got held up at work, _I thought_, he is the chief of police after all._

I continued to look around and I spotted a bronze-haired boy about my age holding up a sign with my name on it. I noticed he didn't dress half bad as I took in a light gray leather jacket, dark-washed blue jeans, and black Pumas. Under my breath, I cursed Charlie for sending this random kid, a boy, to take me home.

"Bella?"

The boy had said my name in a way that made me think he was nervous which surprised me. He seemed like the type of guy that was confident or even arrogant. As a result of my shock, I stood there stupidly for about three seconds, but I regained my composure.

"Yeah. That's me. And you are?," I replied.

He smiled a somewhat crooked smile and answered, "My name's Edward. Your dad told me to pick you up."

"Uhm. He picked some random kid?"

I was beginning to wonder how much my dad had changed in the two years I had stayed with my mother and Phil.

"No. He's good friends with my father, Carlisle."

"Oh. Ok." I replied saying the only thing I could think of as a reasonable reply.

"Let's go and get your luggage."

"Sure."

We started to walk to the luggage claim where my two suitcases sat waiting for me but in true Bella fashion, I tripped. I shut my eyes and waited for my face to hit the ground but I felt two strong,cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I felt the familiar blush creeping onto my face as Edward stood me upright.

"Uhh. Thanks," I said while avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"No problem. Which ones are yours?," Edward asked, looking somewhat bored.

I grabbed my luggage without so much as looking at him and began walking to the parking lot nearest to where we were. After walking into the entrance to the parking garage, I realized I had no idea what his car looked like so I asked, "where are you parked at?"

Instead of answering me, Edward preceded to walk in front of me, leading the way to his car. I noticed that I internally rolled my eyes as I followed him.

After three minutes of walking, we reached what I supposed was Edward's car. It was a gray Volvo which wasn't as flashy as the cars I imagined him driving. Edward opened the trunk and tried to put my luggage in for me.

"What do you think you're doing?," I asked, pulling my suitcases away from him.

"I'm _trying_ to put your luggage away."

"I can do it myself."

"Ok. Ok," he said while backing away with his hands raised, "I was just trying to help."

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked at me like I was going to shoot him. I stopped laughing though when he looked at me and smiled. I turned on my heel and walked to the passenger side and stood by the door waiting for Edward to stop staring at me with that stupid crooked smile on his face and unlock the car.

"Um. Hello? Could you possibly unlock the car?"

"Oh. Sorry," he said while trying his best not to look embarrassed.

_Hm, I guess he wasn't the type of guy I thought he was._

He walked to the driver's side, looked over the car's roof, and smirked at me when he realized I was staring at him.

_Nope. He's exactly the type of guy I thought he was, _I thought as I stepped into the car.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 1. It's not as long as I wanted it to be but oh well. Reviews make me write faster ;]**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo guess what..I found my flash drive. :] I know, I was excited too haha.  
Disclaimer: Yeahh..I think ya'll know by now that I'm not Stephenie :p**

* * *

Bella POV

After I slid into the car, I began to look through my bag for my Zune. I heard Edward start the car so I paused my search and swiftly buckled my seatbelt. _Where did I put it? Ah. Here it is!_ I turned it on and began to look through my long list of bands to find the one I was looking for, but I was interrupted by Edward.

"You have a Zune?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"They're pretty rare around here. Most people decide on iPods."  
"Oh."  
"I have one. It's black."  
"Surprise, surprise," I mumbled, sinking down in my seat a little.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
I straightened up a little and said, "Oh. Nothing."

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes when I heard his cell ring.  
"Hello, Carlisle."  
He paused while I could hear a smooth voice similar to his speaking from where I was sitting.  
"Yes. She's sitting right next to me."  
He paused again then said, "No."  
And with that, he hung up.

"Family problems?" I asked  
"Yeah. Something like that."  
"Did he call to check up on me for Charlie?"  
"Pretty much. My father thinks I'm irresponsible and won't take you home."  
"Why does he think that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh," was the smartest answer I could think of.  
I turned back to look out the window when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and answered it.  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh my gosh! Bella! Where are you?!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and noticed Edward turn slightly in my direction at the sound of my best friend's screech with a confused look on his face.

"Alice. If you don't simmer down, I'm gonna hang up."  
"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just excited! Jazz is too but you know how he is. He won't admit it."

I heard a muffled Jasper saying something along the lines of "Shut up. I never said I wasn't excited."  
"So where are you at?"  
"We're on the highway."  
"Ooh. So what do you think?"  
"Of what?"  
"Of being back in Forks! Duh!"  
"I can't really answer that since I just got here," I said while looking at Edward to see if he was paying attention. He was staring at the road with an amused and knowing expression. I was so absorbed in my staring that I didn't notice Alice yelling, yet again, in my ear.

"Bella?"  
"Sorry. I'm here. So how's Jasper?"  
She sighed, "He's the same as always. He still annoys me." I could hear the smile in her voice as she said this. I was just about to tell her when I felt myself being thrown forward against my seatbelt. I didn't have enough time to scream before I was thrown back against my seat.

"What the-?" I said, out of breath.  
"Some idiot almost hit us," Edward said a little shakily, "ar-are you okay, Bella?"  
He was looking at me with such concern that I couldn't help it when I felt my heart rate accelerate.  
"I-I'm fine. Are you?"  
"Yeah. I'm o-okay."  
"Bella? Oh my gosh! Bella! Are you okay? What happened?"

I could hear Alice's frantic voice, but I couldn't find my phone. I began to search all around me when I heard it move.  
"Here. It somehow flew into my lap."  
I looked over at Edward who was holding my phone out to me with a shaky hand.  
"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the phone, putting it up to my ear, "Alice?"  
"Oh thank God. What happened?"  
"We almost got in a car crash."  
"Is that kid who picked you up a crazy driver?"  
"No. No. Some idiot almost hit us so he had to hit the brakes. He basically saved my life, Alice."  
"Aw. Someone has a crush!"  
"I do not. You're delusional."  
"C'mon, Bella. I'm your best friend. I can tell when you're crushing on someone."

I sighed and looked out the passenger side window again. I watched the familiar landscape pass in a blur and realized how close to my father's house we were.

"Hey, Alice?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We're almost home so I'll call you when I'm all settled, 'kay?"  
"Ok. I love you, Bella!"  
"I love you too, Ali," I replied as I hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Yeahh..I've realized my chapters aren't very long. I'm sorry. I'll _try_ to make them longer, I promise.  
Anyway, review and let me know what you think :]**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah,yeah. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sank down in my seat and sighed deeply.

"What's the matter, Bella?" I heard a concerned Edward ask. I looked at him and regretted it. I felt as though I was going to cry, but held the familiar tears back. Luckily, we were in the driveway of the house so I grabbed my bag and got out. Edward, I realized, was still sitting in the car so I strode over to his side, leaned in his window and said, "I'm fine. Now, open the trunk before I'm tempted to use a crowbar."

It took all of my strength not to smile as I said this, but I was able to. He, however, smiled that damned crooked smile at my sarcastic comment and got out of the car. He walked to the trunk and opened it.

"Before you even try to take my luggage in, I'm going to tell you I _will_ hurt you if you do," I said in my best fake pissy voice. He turned to me and glared with such intensity that I felt like he would hurt me if we weren't in front of my father's house.

I walked into the hall and felt memories- both good and bad - wash over me. It was so overwhelming that I couldn't stand it and I took off running down my street. I knew where I was going and no one was going to stop me. That is, I _thought_ no one would until I heard a car pull up next to me and turned to see Edward keeping pace with me in his stupid,shiny Volvo. I felt myself slowly start walking and then I eventually just stopped. Edward pulled his car onto the side of the street and turned it off.

I knew what was going to happen as soon as I stopped so when I started sobbing uncontrollably, it didn't surprise me. I was sobbing for about 2 minutes when I realized whose name I was repeating whenever I took a breath. The boy who stole my heart and ripped into a million pieces.

"Who's name are you saying?"

"Go away, Edward. Please, just go away," I pleaded with him while unsuccessfully pushing him away from me.

"Bella, please, tell me what's wrong."

I could've lied and told him I was fine, that nothing had happened but I was a horrible liar. I attempted to wipe away the tears and thanked God that the little makeup I wore was waterproof. What Edward did next surprised me. He got out of his car, sat down on the ground next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. He reached his hands up and wiped the tears off my face with his thumb and then began smoothing my hair with his hands, trying to soothe me.

_Why am I letting him hold me? I barely know him._

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you."  
It was those words that made me stiffen in his strong arms.

"No. You're wrong. I'll always get hurt," I told him as I pushed him away from me and stood up. I looked down at him, but then turned towards my destination. As I ran to Alice's house, I didn't think about anything but the feeling of the wind in my hair. Alice was outside in her yard talking with Jasper when she spotted me. Her eyes grew wide and she ran to meet me half way.

"Bella! What's wrong?! Have you been crying?!" Alice swept me up in a bone-crushing hug which made me laugh despite the fact that I was still crying.

"Yeah. I was already emotional before I got home and that just sent me over the edge. I took off and Edward followed me and-and." I couldn't finish my sentence because my breathing was going haywire again. I stopped and steadied my breathing and I felt Jasper wrap an arm around my shoulders. I instantly calmed down. Jasper always had a way with controlling my emotions.

"It's okay, Bella," he told me.

"I said his name, Alice. Through my sobbing, I said _his_ name and I felt like I wanted _him_ to comfort me."

"Who?" Alice and Jasper asked at the exact same moment.

* * *

**A/N: Uhm, I'm not doing so good on making my chapters longer...in fact, I think they're getting shorter O.O  
Anyway, reviews please :]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it,people? haha. No, I do not own Twilight...unfortunately :[  


* * *

Bella POV**

"Jacob.." I said, trailing off and turning away to hide my embarrassment and bracing myself for Alice's lecture.

"Bella. You know he's not good enough for you. Everything that's happened is his fault."

"Alice! I love him! I've never stopped missing him since that night!" I hadn't meant to raise my voice at her, but I was so emotionally confused. I couldn't tell if I was angry or heartbroken. I felt myself hyperventilating for about the tenth time today and couldn't help but feel ashamed.

I walked, somewhat shakily, to Alice's porch swing and sat down. Alice and Jasper sat on either side of me and both of them tried to comfort me. After about fifteen minutes, I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"I'm okay now," I told them expecting Alice to start lecturing me about lying, but Jasper spoke first.

"You should go home, Bella. It's not going to get any better until you do."

I knew Jasper was right, but I didn't feel like I could do that quite yet. I didn't feel strong enough.

"I can't, you guys. It's too hard," I felt my heart drop as a memory flooded back but I pushed it back down. As soon as I said this, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I could tell Edward sounded stressed. I didn't know why though. I had only known him for about an hour.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Please come home. Your father's worried."

"Are you still at my house?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm leaving now."

"I'm really sorry, Bella."

"Sorry?" I asked, waving at my two best friends as I began to walk down the street in the direction of home.

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"For freaking you out earlier."

I laughed at how embarrassed he sounded.

"You didn't freak me out, Edward."

"Oh _really_?" he asked, sounding as though he was mocking my sarcasm.

"Yes. _Really_."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I did freak out but not because of you. Stop trying to make yourself feel good."

"So what exactly did you freak out about?"

_Crap. I couldn't tell him 'Oh. There was this thing two years ago where this guy and I had this huge fight after he broke my heart.'_

I hadn't realized that I had zoned out completely until Edward was screaming through the phone at me.

"Bella?! Are you there?!"

"Huh?," I said, shaking the thoughts away.

"I thought you died," he told me and I could almost picture that stupid crooked smile.

"Nope. You didn't get lucky this time."

As I said this, I realized that I was in front of the house so I decided to hang up. I did this with an evil smile on my face and opened the front door. Anyone within a mile radius could hear Edward yell and I just laughed. Walking into the front hallway, kicking my muddy shoes off and starting towards my room, I heard footsteps coming from behind.

"What the hell, Bella?!"

I turned slowly to find a very pissed off Edward glaring down at me.

"What? I was at the front door and I was dying to see your reaction."

With that, I spun on my heel and strutted into my room and, without turning around, scanned my room to make sure nothing had been moved or taken out. I happily sighed when I realized everything seemed to be in the condition and spot I left it. That is, until I looked in my closet where I kept most of my stuff and found that most everything was gone. I couldn't help it when I screamed so loud that everyone in the house came running. Edward was the first to arrive in my room and I could tell he was completely freaked.

"Bella?! What happened?!" It amazed me how concerned the kid got.

"Who moved my stuff?!" I screamed at my father who was now at my door.

"Oops," my father said with a sheepish grin.

"Oops what, Dad?"

"I kinda put all the stuff in storage. I didn't think you'd be coming back so soon," he said.

"Thanks so much," I mumbled.

"What did you say, young lady?"

_Shit. I was hoping my dad wouldn't hear that. Now I'm in for it._

"Dad, I've had a long day so can I please just go to sleep?" I pleaded, adding in a yawn for effect.

"Ok, Bells. Goodnight," he told me as he walked out of my room.

I had completely forgotten about Edward until I started to change into my pajamas, beginning to lift my shirt over my head. He cleared his throat and I jumped up while pulling my shirt back down.

"Edward! I thought you left! Don't you have a house?!"

He laughed nervously and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Could you please leave so I can get some sleep? Or do you enjoy me being this crabby?"

"No. No. I'll leave," he quickly replied and walked out, closing my door behind him.

When I thought that he was gone, I fell on my bed while laughing so hard it hurt to breathe. It was at this point that I realized how tired I really was. Today had been a very long day and the multiple breakdowns didn't help much. I sighed and got up off my bed, looking for the pajamas I was going to change into before I was interrupted. I was rummaging through my suitcases when I heard a light knock at my door. This surprised me because my father had to get to work early and I was fairly sure I had heard Edward leave. Regardless, I walked to my door and unlocked it without a sound.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Heyyy. Lookkk!! It's longer than last chapter. haha. Sooo...yeahh. I'm not sure what else to say besides review :]**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ya'll should know by now that I don't own Twilight...but I do own some vanilla wafers! Yup. Delicious vanilla wafers :]**

* * *

Bella POV

"Can I come in?" It was Edward.

"Yeah. It's open," I told him as I stumbled back to my bed, sitting down. He slowly opened the door a crack and peeked through. When he realized that I was fully clothed, he relaxed and opened the door.

"I thought you left," I stated dumbly.

"No. And I thought you were going to sleep."

"I can't find my pjs. That's why I'm still awake," I told him while getting up and picking up one of my suitcases. Edward grabbed the other one and I began to panic.

_Shit. Which suitcase has my underwear in it?_

"Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything," he said, looking into my eyes and sending my heart rate skyrocketing again.

"Whatever you see, you're not allowed to make fun of or tell anyone about."

"Do you have porn or something?"

I growled at him and his smirk slipped off his face.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Yeah. Like I'd really have porn in my suitcase, Edward."

"Well, I barely know you. It was just a guess."

During all of this, I hadn't realized that Edward had gotten to the section of my suitcase that held my bras and panties.

He let out a low whistle with a smirk on his face.

"Edward!" I said in a scream whisper.

"What? I didn't peg you as a thong or boy shorts kind of girl."

"You disgust me," I mumbled and then I found my pjs.

"Ok, Edward. Out."

"Aw. And we were just starting to have fun!"

Surprisingly, he got off my bed and walked out but not without winking at me. I sighed and walked in the direction of my bathroom, picking up my necessities on the way. I slid my clothes off and stepped into the path of the water coming from the showerhead. The hot water relaxed my muscles and helped to clear my head. During my showers in the past, I sang but was now afraid to.

_What if Edward was still here and he thought I sang horribly?_

I shook the thought from my head. Edward is nothing special; I've met boys like him before.

For the hundredth time today, I sighed and stepped onto my bathroom mat. I found the towel I'd brought in with me and wrapped tightly around me. I walked to the mirror and brushed my thick hair with my favorite brush. Afterwards, I found a note lying in the center of my bed with an envelope attached to it.

_Bella,_

_I hope you enjoy life in Forks._

_Here's a little gift from my family and I._

_I heard it was your favorite band._

_-Edward_

I picked the envelope up and found that there were 4 concert tickets to one of my favorite bands, Mayday Parade. I refrained from screaming and calmly set my concert tickets in the drawer of my bedside table. I smiled to myself and crawled under my comforter. That night I dreamt of Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Soo...yeahh...I'm not sure what to say...just give me a review..please?**


	7. Author's Note Sorry!

_Oh my gosh!  
I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in almost 4 months!  
I would tell you exactly what I was doing that caused me to not be able to update, but I won't bother ya'll with stories of my hectic social life. Haha._

_Anyway, please don't give up on me!  
I promise I'll try to update soon, but right now I'm suffering from temporary writer's block.  
I'll get over it soon . . . hopefully. O . o_

_OH! Before I forget, me & my bestest best friend **[NonAdorableWriter]** are going to be writing a fanfic together.  
(I'm trying to think of a name and good summary for it. If I think of it anytime soon, I'll put it up on my profile.)  
We already have the beginning typed out . . . unless she changed it.  
I'm not sure when it will be up, but hopefully it will be sometime soon.  
It might already be posted already if SOMEONE wasn't on the east coast without ME *sniffle*_

_Well, I'm gonna stop typing now because I'm pretty much ranting (as usual). Adios(:_

_I love ya'll dearly not queerly!_

_**-- AnnabelleSkye --**_


End file.
